


Not Strong Enough

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Arranged Marriage, Biting, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Instincts!Kakashi, Kimonos and suits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Uchiha Shisui, Omega Yamato|Tenzou, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: The Uchihas are demanding a political marriage and bonding between one of their omegas and a member of Konoha's elite, and Fugaku insists it must be Kakashi!Written for Naruto Rarepair week 2020! Day 5: Arranged Marriage
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story title taken from the song "Not Strong Enough" by Apocalyptica

_ There's nothing I can do _

_ My heart is chained to you _

_ And I can't get free _

_ Look what this love's done to me _

_ And it's killing me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. _

_ And I'm so confused, So hard to choose. _

_ Between the pleasure and the pain. _

_ And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right. _

_ Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. _

_ And I'm not strong enough to stay away _

_ Not Strong Enough- Apocalyptica  _

  
  
  
  


Kakashi stretched languidly in bed, mentally cursing the damn crow that was tapping at his window. He groaned, rolling onto his back. 

"You can't just ignore it." A sleepy voice spoke out from his left.

Kakashi sighed, rolling again to lay halfway on top of his favorite omega. "Are you sure?" 

Tenzo laughed, pushing Kakashi off of the bed with his hands and feet. The alpha hit the floor with a thump, refusing to catch himself out of principle. 

"Maa… so mean to me, Tenzo. What's an alpha gotta do to get a little  _ love  _ around here?" Kakashi whined, lifting himself up from the floor slowly. 

"You can start by checking the window for that damn bird." Tenzo mumbled, burying his head in the pillows. Kakashi snickered, but did as he was told. He retrieved the scroll, and shooed the bird away. 

"I'm being summoned." He said with a sigh, his eyes roaming over the bits of bare skin that Tenzo allowed to slip out of the blanket. 

The younger man had been in his life for 7 years, but they had only been like  _ this _ for the last two. Tenzo rolled, sensing the alpha's eyes on him. "Don't even start. I'm  _ not  _ going to let you ignore a summons. I need to go home anyway. I haven't been home to water my plants in two days." 

Kakashi let out a small whine, and Tenzo lifted himself from the bed. "I'll tell you what. You be a good alpha and go see the Hokage, and tonight I'll come back over and bring you a nice dinner." 

Kakashi smirked. "Only if I get dessert." He replied, letting out a low rumble from his throat.

Tenzo gave Kakashi a playful swat to the ribs, but Kakashi could smell the lust rolling out of his pores. 

When Tenzo finally managed to make it out of the apartment (with no small amount of effort on his part), Kakashi took a quick shower and teleported himself to Hokage tower. 

~

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence." Hiruzen called out when Kakashi finally appeared before him. 

"My apologies, Sir." Kakashi said professionally. The air in the office was strange, and it had everything to do with the Uchiha clan head standing angrily in front of the desk. 

"I'll take my leave." Fugaku Uchiha mumbled, walking briskly out the door without even glancing Kakashi's way. 

"Kakashi, take a seat." The older alpha spoke softly. Kakashi sat down reluctantly, knowing that whatever the Hokage had to tell him wasn't good. 

"It seems that our relations with the Uchiha clan have been strained lately… and that's putting it lightly." He began, seemingly looking everywhere but at Kakashi. "Often, when a large clan such as that is having trouble seeing their worth and value in the village, we forge a connection between an heir and a respected member of Konoha's elite." 

"A connection, Sir?" Kakashi pried, not exactly fond of the direction the conversation was taking. 

"Yes. Fugaku Uchiha has  _ strongly  _ suggested a bonding and marriage between one of his omega nephews, and a high ranking alpha member of the Konoha community." He continued. 

"And you… want me to track someone down for you?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. 

"No." Hiruzen spoke quietly. "Fugaku is…  _ stubborn. _ His clan is very important to the community, and he knows it. But there have been murmurs of a coup, and distrust among the Uchiha. Fugaku knows it would take a very high powered connection to ease the aches in their clan. Someone who puts Konoha above all else, and has an outstanding record within the village. He… already had his selection in mind when he came into my office, and he refuses to budge on the matter." 

Kakashi remained silent, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the armrests of the chair he was sitting in. 

"He wants  _ you _ , Kakashi. And I'm afraid I am going to have to agree." Hiruzen finally announced. 

Kakashi felt his heart sinking to the floor. "You… you're going to  _ force  _ me to bond with an Uchiha omega? What if I say no?" Kakashi asked, his voice raising at the end as he started to lose his temper. 

"You won't." Hiruzen replied simply. "I know you, Kakashi. I'm  _ ordering _ you to do this, and you'll do it, or be stripped of your rank and citizenship to this village for disobedience. You would never do that." 

All the words went blurry in his ears. Marriage? Kakashi could live with that. Marriage wasn't intimate. Not really. But to force someone into a bond… that was just  _ cruel _ . What would Tenzo think? How was he supposed to go home and tell his boyfriend of two years that he was being forced into a bond with a different omega? He considered fighting with the man, telling him that he was already in a committed relationship… but he knew it wouldn't work. Relationship or not… he was unbonded. Tenzo and Kakashi had never taken that step, mostly because bonded omegas were expected to become homemakers, and were looked down on in Anbu. 

"Kakashi?" The Hokage called out carefully. Kakashi snapped his attention back to his leader. 

"I need you back here tomorrow morning at 9. Don't be late. You are supposed to meet your new mate." 

_ Mate… _ his new…  _ mate _ . 

Kakashi walked home in a daze, hardly remembering even getting there. He leaned against the wall next to the front door and slid to the floor. His legs splayed out uselessly and his hands lay lifeless in his lap. Time passed in a blur, and before long, Tenzo was opening the front door with a bag of takeout in his hand. 

"Kakashi?" He called out, before turning and seeing him on the floor. "Are you okay?" He said hurriedly, dropping down to kneel in front of Kakashi. 

The 21 year old alpha couldn't get the words out, especially with Tenzo's worried scent swirling around the living room. He knew his own scent must have smelled distraught, based on Tenzo's reaction. He reached out towards the omega and pushed his nose into the younger man's scent gland to calm himself. 

"Senpai,  _ please _ … tell me what's happened?" Tenzo begged, reverting back to the old title that was now only used on missions. 

"I'm… getting married."

~

Tenzo didn't take the news well. First, he was unbearably sad, his emotions forcing Kakashi's alpha instincts to claw their way to the surface in an effort to calm the omega. Then, once Kakashi had buried him in a pile of blankets and pillows to nest, he became  _ angry _ . 

"How can they  _ do  _ this? It's not fair!" Tenzo growled out, the nest doing nothing to comfort him when something so  _ horrible  _ was happening. 

"I know. I'm so  _ sorry _ , Tenzo." Kakashi whispered, cradling Tenzo through the pile of soft things he had him encased in. 

"It's not your fault, Kakashi. There's nothing you can do about it. We will make it work no matter what." Tenzo mumbled through the blankets, slowly shifting so that his eyes were peeking out. 

"What if… what if  _ we  _ bond first? Then they can't make me bond with anyone." Kakashi asked desperately. 

"Kakashi… that'd be disobedience." Tenzo replied with a sigh. 

"Not really. I never show my neck. I haven't been hospitalized in over a month. For all they know, I was already bonded." Kakashi reasoned. He had always wanted his bond with Tenzo to be special… not something born from desperation and fear, but they had no choice this time. 

"Right now?" Tenzo asked nervously. 

"Well… no. Why don't we make a day of it? Go out to dinner, walk through the park, do whatever we want, really. Then we can bond under the stars or something." Kakashi spoke softly, a blush creeping up his face. 

"Okay." Tenzo said with a smile, finally pulling himself out of the nest. "How about Friday? It's only three days away." 

Kakashi smiled as the omega slid himself into his lap. "Okay." He agreed, nuzzling into Tenzo's neck. 

~

It was almost 10 when Tenzo shoved him out the door the next morning. Kakashi had just taken a shower, and warped back to the tower. 

"Ah! Kakashi… you are right on time." Hiruzen spoke with a smile. 

Kakashi cocked his head, one eyebrow tilted upwards. 

"I  _ may  _ have misled you on the meeting time." The old man grinned. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and vowed to be three hours late to the  _ next  _ one. 

One knock on the door and Fugaku was barging in. A younger man, appearing somewhere around 18 or 19, was following him dutifully. Kakashi watched him, curious with who they had picked out… and thankful that it couldn't be Itachi. The omega was silent, and appraised him with equally curious eyes. His hair was short and wavy, and he really wasn't that bad looking if Kakashi was being honest with himself. 

"This is my nephew, Shisui Uchiha." Fugaku spoke strongly. The omega moved forward slowly, extending a hand out to the Hatake. 

"Kakashi Hatake." He replied simply, shaking the younger man's hand. Shisui's hands were soft, but there was a force behind it that told Kakashi that he was very fit underneath those clothes. 

They stood there silently while the older men hashed out plans for a wedding, right up until Fugaku dropped a bomb. "I would like for the bond to be completed today, in a show of commitment to the deal." 

Kakashi could have died right then. Maybe he  _ did _ … maybe this nightmare wasn't actually  _ real.  _

"Kakashi." Hiruzen spoke, an annoyance in his tone that told Kakashi he was once again spacing out. He was at least glad his scent control hadn't let up while he was out of it. Surely, he would have swamped the room in fear and depression. 

He turned to the older alpha, his eye narrowed the slightest amount. 

"Take off your mask, and form a bond with Shisui. That's an order." The Hokage announced. 

Kakashi could feel his face pale. He wanted to run. He wanted to go home, grab Tenzo, and leave out of the nearest village exit. 

_ We will make it work no matter what _ . That's what Tenzo had said. But did that apply to treason? To dropping everything and becoming missing nin? 

_ No.  _ He couldn't ever ask that of Tenzo. He probably couldn't even ask that of  _ himself _ . 

Even without the scent, Shisui felt his inner turmoil, and released his calming scent out into the air. There was something unsettling about the way omegas could toy with an alpha's emotions. Though honestly, as an Uchiha, Shisui probably had other methods as well… ones that weren't as pleasant. Kakashi sighed. He couldn't leave Konoha. Not for this. 

The stubborn alpha reached up with shaking hands, and hesitated at the hem of his mask. He eyed Fugaku, who rolled his eyes and turned away in a huff. Shisui smirked, apparently finding his insecurities amusing. Or maybe it was the fact that Fugaku had humored him. Either way, the young Uchiha was watching carefully as Kakashi rolled down the mask past his scent gland. 

Fugaku huffed. "I'm not going to miss the bonding just because you are embarrassed, Hatake." 

Before he could even turn, Shisui had his sharingan activated. 

"Did you just-" Fugaku said angrily, looking around at the room. "You put me under genjutsu?" 

Shisui winked at Kakashi. "He can't see your face. Just your neck." 

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. How Shisui managed to put the  _ clan leader _ in a genjutsu so easily… he might never know. What he  _ did  _ know was that this young clan member was strong.  _ Very strong.  _ "Thank you." He replied, a bit astonished the omega would even go through the effort. Shisui smiled, and moved forward, wrapping slow hands up around Kakashi's shoulders. "Shall we just get this done, then?" He said with a smile before leaning in. Kakashi appreciated the movements that were obviously deliberately slow, but mourned internally when the skin of his throat was broken. 

Tenzo would be heartbroken. 

~

After the bond, Kakashi practically bolted from the tower. He flashed home, washing the taste of Shisui's blood from his mouth and attempting to get his scent off of him. It was hard to hide his depression in his own home, but he knew that things weren't easily hidden from the bond. 

Kakashi felt the flicker of Tenzo's chakra soon after he had changed into fresh clothes. Normally, he wouldn't wear a mask around Tenzo. This time, he left it up. The omega noticed immediately as they faced each other in the front room. 

"Your scent… it's different." Tenzo remarked quietly, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

Kakashi couldn't stop the sob that suddenly escaped his throat. "I'm sorry, Tenzo." He choked out. 

The omega walked up slowly, pulling down Kakashi's mask carefully. He gasped when he partially uncovered the bite, and hurried to cover it back up. The alpha just barely managed to stop him from backing away. 

"Tenzo… I'm so sorry. I… I still love you. I don't want to lose you." Kakashi spoke softly, trying to pull the omega into his arms. Tenzo finally crumpled into his grip, burying his face in the alpha's chest. 

~

It was hours later when a knock at the door woke him. He and Tenzo had been napping. The omega was exhausted after such a stressful experience, and the subsequent love making when they had both calmed down. Kakashi did his best to leave the bed without waking him, and threw on a shirt with an attached mask to answer the door. 

The last person Kakashi expected when he opened the door was Shisui. The omega was standing there awkwardly, with a strong blush on his face. 

"Shisui?" Kakashi asked simply, waiting for the younger man to explain what the hell he was doing here. It was at that moment that the alpha noticed the bag by his feet. 

"Uh… well… I know this is a bit  _ awkward _ , but my uncle kicked me out and said that I have to live with you." Shisui replied sheepishly, looking down towards his feet. Kakashi had to fight the part of him that felt warm and pleased to have his bonded omega near. He also had to fight to keep his hands to himself. Kakashi was disgusted by the feelings, knowing full well that his  _ boyfriend  _ was still asleep on his bed. 

Shisui shuffled awkwardly, clearly trying to fight instincts of his own. 

"Why?" Kakashi replied, in shock at the information. 

"Why did he kick me out? Or why do I have to live with you?" Shisui answered. 

"Both." Kakashi answered quickly, crossing his arms. 

"Uh… well… Fugaku says it's an insult to live separately from the alpha I am bonded with. But he kicked me out because he was bitter that he couldn't break my genjutsu without my help." Shisui replied, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Fugaku couldn't break your genjutsu?" Kakashi asked, amazed at the power Shisui must have. 

"Well… they call me a prodigy I guess… but I don't know if I believe that. I think that's why they picked you. Fellow prodigy  _ and  _ a sharingan user at that." Shisui said with a shy smile. Kakashi tried not to smile at the complement. 

"Can I come in? It's been a long day already and it's pretty cold." Shisui asked, looking more than a little nervous. Kakashi stepped aside, and allowed the omega access to his apartment. He was supposed to  _ live  _ here? 

Shisui paused a few steps in and turned back to Kakashi, sniffing the air. "You smell funny." 

Kakashi paled a little, wondering if he was smelling the sex or just Tenzo in general. He felt his heart try to beat out of his chest as Tenzo walked around the corner with a yawn. 

"Kakashi, wh-" Tenzo started, stopping as soon as he locked eyes with the other omega. 

"...oh." Shisui spoke quietly. "I… I see." 

Kakashi could feel the immense hurt Shisui was feeling through the bond as the dots were quickly connected in his head. "I just thought that… since they asked you to bond with me… that you wanted a  _ relationship _ when you agreed." 

Kakashi felt lower than dirt. Shisui had been expecting something…  _ more.  _ This wasn't just an arranged marriage to him. He was expecting to find love. 

"They  _ didn't _ ask me." Kakashi said quietly. "I was ordered to do this. Yesterday." 

Shisui looked absolutely horrified. 

Tenzo looked equally horrified when he spoke again. "I think I should go." 

Kakashi almost started crying right then. Both omegas were sending out depressing smells and wearing him thin. "Tenzo…  _ please _ …"

"I just need some air I think. I'll come back later." Tenzo replied sullenly. 

"Promise?" Kakashi asked, still wanting to beg his boyfriend to stay. 

Tenzo nodded, and flickered out of the apartment. Kakashi turned to Shisui, who was looking more and more distraught by the second. "I'm sorry, Shisui. I just didn't have a choice in this matter." 

"If I had known that earlier… I would have forced them to choose someone else." Shisui mumbled quietly. "It's a little late for that  _ now." _

"Can't you tell your uncle that this isn't going to work? I know we already bonded… but bonds aren't the only things that matter." Kakashi tried to reason. He knew it was hopeless. An omega with a bond would have a ridiculously hard time trying to find another mate. 

"I… can't. Even if it  _ would _ be possible for me to move on from our bond… I can't. My clan is trying to stage a coup. This was  _ my _ ingenious idea in the first place. Of course, I didn't think Fugaku would make  _ me  _ do it… but I tried to make the best of it. Now… Fugaku has told everyone that you  _ agreed  _ to this. If I go back now… the clan will think you've shunned me." Shisui rambled, gesturing wildly with his hands. He dropped his arms to the side. "I… I have nowhere to go. What the hell am I going to do?"

Kakashi lost the fight with his instincts. He pulled the omega into his arms and held him there. The bond mark on his neck heated pleasantly. Against his better judgement, his mouth started moving. "You can stay here. I have another room. We can figure this out, okay?" 

Shisui melted into the embrace. "So… what exactly  _ is  _ going on between you and that other guy?" 

"He's my boyfriend. We've been together for two years." Kakashi answered quietly. "I… I'm in love with him." 

Shisui pulled away, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. "You've been together for two years? How come you never bonded?" 

Kakashi blushed. "We couldn't because it would endanger Tenzo's job." 

Shisui cocked an eyebrow. "He's… Anbu?" 

The alpha remained silent. That was answer enough. Shisui looked at his neck, seemingly staring through the mask. "I'm sorry." Shisui whispered brokenly. "I've ruined everything for you." 

Kakashi pulled him in again, and though Shisui struggled at first, Kakashi's alpha scent won him over. "We'll figure something out. This isn't going to be the end of the world, okay?"

Shisui nodded and buried his face in Kakashi's chest. The alpha felt extremely conflicted. How could something feel so insanely  _ right  _ and also feel  _ wrong _ at the same time? This was the worst feeling he'd ever had. He felt pulled to Shisui… to his  _ mate _ . But at the same time, he  _ loved  _ Tenzo. With all of his heart. What the hell was he going to do? 

After standing there for a solid five minutes, Kakashi showed Shisui to the spare bedroom. It hadn't been used in over two years. Tenzo was the only one to ever use it before that. In fact, Tenzo was the only reason Kakashi even  _ had  _ a bed in the spare room. 

"I don't mean to sound rude, but would you be upset if I just sat in the room by myself for a little bit? All of this has been…  _ stressful. _ " Shisui said with a sigh. "I built my hopes up way too high with this. My uncle  _ really  _ had me convinced that you were interested. I'm really sorry about all of this." 

"Go on ahead. You can do whatever you want, Shisui. I understand completely." Kakashi answered, feeling completely miserable. Shisui offered him a small smile, but Kakashi could tell that it was fake. 

Kakashi sat on the couch in the front room. He could feel Shisui's depression from the other room. He couldn't imagine how the omega felt. Shisui had come here expecting an alpha to take care of him, maybe even  _ love  _ him… and Kakashi might as well have  _ rejected _ him. Rejection wasn't something omegas dealt with very well. 

~

Kakashi was still on the couch hours later when Tenzo returned. Instead of just using a body flicker to get inside, he knocked. The sound was almost painful to the alpha. Tenzo hadn't knocked on his door in years. Kakashi opened the door and immediately buried his face in Tenzo's neck. With all the worrying he had been doing about the sad omegas, he had forgotten that maybe  _ he  _ needed a little bit of comfort too. 

Tenzo wrapped him up effortlessly, releasing a calming scent in the air. Kakashi could always count on his kohai. Tenzo was his rock, and right now, he needed him. 

Tenzo led him to the couch, and sat down with him. A small pathetic whine escaped Kakashi's throat as he tried to bury himself deeper in Tenzo's scent. 

Shisui's sudden presence would have made them both jump if not for their Anbu training. 

"I feel like we need to discuss this fully.  _ All  _ of us." Shisui spoke out, shooting a meaningful glance to Tenzo. Kakashi slowly lifted himself away from Tenzo's throat, and squished in closer to his boyfriend so Shisui would have plenty of room to sit as well. 

Tenzo curled in on himself, bringing up his knees and wrapping his arms around them. Kakashi leaned on his legs a bit, but didn't try to force any more contact than that when Tenzo was clearly uncomfortable. 

Shisui took a long breath and exhaled loudly. "First, I'd like to apologize to you, Tenzo. If I had been aware of this being an order… I would have refused. I'm sorry. I know this is all more than a little bit fucked up." Shisui spoke softly, looking at the other omega. 

"I'm not upset with you. I know it's not your fault." Tenzo said quietly. 

Shisui stood and walked towards Tenzo's side of the couch. "Uh… I guess I never really got to introduce myself to you. I'm Shisui Uchiha." He said as he awkwardly held out a hand. Tenzo gave a firm handshake. "I'm Tenzo." 

Shisui tilted his head a bit. "No last name?" 

Tenzo shook his head. "I don't have one." 

"Oh. Well that's not such a bad thing." Shisui said with a smile. "Sometimes having a specific last name puts a lot of unjust judgements and expectations on you. Everyone judges you for the people your name links you to."

Kakashi understood that sentiment all too well. 

Things went quiet again for a long time after Shisui sat down. The awkward silence weighed down on Kakashi's mind. 

"I guess I'm just going to come out and say it." Shisui said suddenly. "I don't plan on trying to get in the middle of you two. I  _ know  _ that we are bonded, but that doesn't change the fact that you two obviously love each other." Kakashi went to speak, but Shisui held up a hand. "Hold on. I'm not done yet. I still want to live here, and my family expects it. I hope that is okay. But… I am an omega. I'm  _ needy  _ by nature, and my body is apparently going to try to tell me that I need  _ you  _ specifically for comfort. I'm not sure I'm always going to be able to control myself. So I'm sorry in advance, to the  _ both _ of you."

"Shisui… calm down a little, alright?" Kakashi said, holding his arms out to stop his ranting. "I'm not going to try to make you leave. But I really appreciate your acceptance of my relationship with Tenzo. Seriously." Kakashi said, slumping his shoulders a bit as relief flooded through him. 

Shisui was shaking a little bit. "I'm sorry. This is just all so stressful." The first tear that rolled down his cheek drew Kakashi's attention immediately, but he didn't move until Tenzo nudged him with a foot to the spine. After being forcefully shoved over to the crying omega, Kakashi wrapped him up in a hug. Shisui curled into him, attempting to bury his face up by Kakashi's new bond mark. 

"It's okay, Shisui. We're going to figure this out. It's gonna be fine. You'll see. I think that you'll even be  _ happy  _ here. I'll try to make this as easy for you as possible." Kakashi cooed, rubbing his arms over the man's back. Kakashi paused suddenly, realizing just what the hell he was saying. He let go of Shisui abruptly. "Uh… sorry. I don't know what the hell I was thinking making promises like that." He apologized before disappearing down the hallway to hide from the awkwardness in his bedroom. 

It was mere seconds before Tenzo was stalking through the doorway. "Kakashi! You can't just ditch him when he's like that." He growled, an annoyance in the omega's tone that wasn't usually directed at his captain. 

"I'm  _ sorry _ . I just don't know what the hell to do here! Am I  _ supposed _ to touch him? Am I supposed to touch  _ you _ ? Is one of you going to be mad at me or sad if I comfort the other?" Kakashi dumped his emotional baggage out into the open air. 

Tenzo sighed. "Kakashi… I know this is weird. But… he didn't exactly pick this either. None of us did. We all need to work together to deal with this. When all is said and done, no matter  _ how  _ you feel about it, you two are  _ bonded. _ " Tenzo lectured, his voice raising higher as he went on. "He  _ needs  _ you! Shisui is going to be marked as  _ yours  _ for the  _ rest of his life!  _ If he is upset, you need to comfort him. If he needs your help, you'd better fucking help him because he can't go to anyone else  _ ever again _ . I'm not going to be upset about this, and you shouldn't either. I'm never going to leave you, Kakashi… but you can't leave  _ him  _ either." 

Tenzo's words went straight to Kakashi's heart. All it took was a little lecturing, and the alpha finally felt like his head was on straight. He nodded slowly, and stood to go back into the front room. He was an alpha, and Shisui was an omega bonded to him. It was his  _ job  _ to take care of him. 

Shisui was waiting, and ambushed Tenzo with a hug. He was shaking, and crying, and it was very obvious he had heard Tenzo's outburst. After a moment of shock, Tenzo wrapped his arms around him. Shisui pulled away just far enough to wipe his face, and furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm sorry… I'm not usually  _ this  _ emotional. I'm starting to wonder if the bond is forcing me into heat."

Kakashi felt himself pale at the thought. Shisui turned to him immediately, letting go of Tenzo at the same time. "I'm  _ not  _ asking you to help. Regardless of our bond… we just met  _ this morning _ . I couldn't possibly expect something like that from you." 

~

That night, Tenzo stayed over. Out of respect for Shisui, they stayed away from any inappropriate activities. The other omega had gone to bed with a fever, and Tenzo was too busy worrying about him to be interested in sex anyway. Kakashi held the brunette, but Tenzo still squirmed uncomfortably. "Tenzo, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know. I just feel awful. Shisui is going into heat, and I think it's affecting  _ my  _ instincts as well. I want to go comfort him." Tenzo replied sullenly. "Maybe we should go check on him?" 

"It's the middle of the night, Tenzo. Plus, I'm sure he's gone through heats before." Kakashi tried to reason. 

"Yes, but that was before he was bonded. He _probably_ didn't even pack any heat aides, you know. So he's going to be stuck in there, _in_ _pain_ , with nothing to help. And just _knowing_ that an alpha is so close will drive his instincts off the wall." Tenzo shot back. 

Kakashi sighed. Tenzo was right. After all, Tenzo had gone through a heat himself in that exact room 3 years ago. His  _ first  _ one, to be specific. "Alright, alright. Let's go check on him."

Kakashi knocked on the door quietly, and Shisui's weak answer was worrying. He opened the door, but was unprepared for the sight. Shisui was laying in his bed on top of the covers, only wearing his boxer-briefs and sweating like crazy. As soon as Kakashi's scent hit him, he whined from deep in his throat and writhed in pain. He was hurting. 

Tenzo gasped, and violently shoved Kakashi through the doorway, slamming the door behind him. Kakashi tried to leave, but Tenzo was already sealing the door over with the mokuton. 

"What the hell are you  _ doing _ , Tenzo?" Kakashi growled, his knees trying to buckle under the intense weight of Shisui's scent. 

_ "Help him _ , Kakashi! Please! I can't let another omega stay in pain like that. I just  _ can't _ !" Tenzo yelled, a desperate quality to his voice. 

Kakashi leaned against the door, knowing it was useless to try to open it. He whispered, sensing Tenzo leaning on the other side. "Tenzo… if you make me stay in here… I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." 

Tenzo's voice was barely audible from the other side. "I know. It's okay. I won't be mad at you for following your instincts. I understand. Just  _ help him. _ I will still be here when it's all through. I promise." 

Shisui's scent was strong, and he was watching Kakashi carefully when he turned around. "Shisui?" He called out tentatively. "Are you alright?" 

"It h-hurts." Shisui whispered brokenly. "But I'll survive. You d-don't have to do anything "

Kakashi sighed. Shisui had already made so many compromises and changes in the last day, and yet he was still trying to spare Kakashi from having to help. 

Kakashi's body  _ wanted  _ him to help. The smell was intoxicating, and his feet were moving closer to the bed without his permission. Shisui whimpered, forcing his eyes closed as pain shot through him. The sound drew an involuntary whine from Kakashi, and he had to fight hard to tamp down the urge to jump on the omega. 

Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed one hand on a sweaty shin. The effect was immediate. The leg stopped shaking, and Shisui whined loudly. Kakashi's hand tingled, his body  _ begging  _ him to touch more skin. 

_ "Alpha."  _

Kakashi's head whipped around at the call, and resisting was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life by far. 

That is, it  _ was _ , until Kakashi smelled a wave of slick rushing down Shisui's legs. The scent was addictive, and Kakashi wanted, no...  _ needed  _ to bury himself deep inside of it. This was  _ his  _ omega, wasn't it? Wasn't it  _ his  _ job to take care of Shisui in his moment of weakness?

Kakashi turned, dragging his legs up under him on the bed. He leaned over the writhing omega, and placed a hand on each hip. Shisui moaned sharply at the contact, his excessively warm skin forming goosebumps around the alpha's hands. 

"Shisui, I'm here to help. What do you want me to do?" 

Shisui whimpered loudly. "Tenzo." Was the only thing he managed to say.

"You want Tenzo?" He asked, and when he didn't get a reaction, he changed the question. "You don't want to get in between my relationship with Tenzo?" 

Shisui clearly tried to nod, and Kakashi moved one of his hands up to Shisui's chest. "Tenzo is the one who locked me in here and told me I need to help you." Kakashi said with a shrug. "So, what do you need,  _ omega _ ?"

Shisui moaned at the title, the reaction undoubtedly having everything to do with their bond.  _ "Alpha, please."  _ Shisui whined, pushing Kakashi's hand down towards his heat. 

Kakashi fought back a shiver as he obeyed Shisui's request. Honestly, he wasn't sure he would be able to deny the omega even  _ if  _ Tenzo had a problem with it. The alpha palmed Shisui's erection through the underwear, but didn't stay long. His experience with his boyfriend's heats had taught him that an omega needed stimulation elsewhere during this point in their cycle. 

Kakashi moved his hand under the waistband of the red boxer-briefs, bypassing the weeping erection to press two fingers into the wet hole. 

Shisui arched his back, crying out in pleasure as he was finally being penetrated. Kakashi's chest rumbled pleasantly at the happy smells permeating around the omega. He leaned over the younger man, sucking at Shisui's bond mark while pumping quickly with his fingers. Shisui was  _ soaked _ , and extremely tight around his digits. His heat induced state would help him finish quickly. Hands clutched onto his shirt as the omega turned and buried his face in Kakashi's neck.  _ "Alpha."  _ Shisui moaned as he came on Kakashi's fingers. The body beneath him went limp, and he slowly removed his hand from Shisui's underwear. 

The sickeningly sweet smell of a satisfied omega was almost too much. Kakashi couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and rubbed his face against Shisui's. The omega practically purred at the attention, his large black eyes drifting shut slowly. In a way, those eyes reminded him of Tenzo's. So large and expressive… and beautiful. 

_ Tenzo.  _

Kakashi pulled away slowly, careful not to make Shisui think he was upset. He  _ wasn't _ … not really. But he did want to check on Tenzo. "Just rest, Shisui." He cooed gently. "I'll be back in a while, okay?" 

Shisui nodded slowly, grabbing one of Kakashi's hands and pulling it to his mouth to place a sweet kiss on his palm. "Thank you, Kakashi." 

The alpha smiled, and was happy to see that Tenzo had already fixed the door. He needed to discuss a few things with his boyfriend. 

Tenzo was waiting on the couch, and jumped up restlessly when Kakashi appeared. He looked the alpha up and down, his eyes wide with worry. "Did you…?" 

Kakashi shook his head, and moved to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. Tenzo watched, the action telling the younger man exactly what happened. 

Kakashi sighed, and decided now was as good a time as any. "I feel like we need to discuss boundaries. I need to know what you are comfortable with, so I don't upset you. The bond…  _ affects things _ . I think if we establish guidelines I can focus on that and control myself better." 

"I know." Tenzo mumbled quietly. "I've been thinking about that while I was out here alone. I… I don't care. Do what you want… just don't forget about  _ me,  _ okay? And don't get him pregnant yet, please. I… I don't know if I could watch you start your family without me yet." 

Kakashi felt a tightening in his chest. "Tenzo, I don't  _ want  _ a family without  _ you. _ When we're ready for that… if Shisui doesn't want you to have my babies, then  _ he  _ won't be having any either. I don't care. The Hatake line can end right here for all I fucking care.  _ I love you _ , and no bond can erase that. Ever." 

Tenzo moved in and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." 

Kakashi pulled back for a moment. "So… you want to try to make this work…  _ with  _ Shisui involved? Am I understanding this correctly?" 

Tenzo chuckled a little. "Yeah. I think so. It can't be  _ that  _ bad to have a three person relationship, right?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Probably not… but I suppose we'd better talk to Shisui about it. When do you think he will be able to talk about it?" 

Tenzo pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Maybe let him go through another wave first. Or… if you two…  _ you know _ …"

"Have sex?" Kakashi asked with a smile, delighting in the blush dusting his omega's cheeks. 

Tenzo nodded. "After doing  _ that _ , he should be a bit more clear headed. Enough to have a real discussion, at least." 

"Okay." Kakashi answered, turning to look at the clock. "I should probably go check on him. Don't lock me in this time, okay?" 

Tenzo laughed, and squeezed Kakashi's sides affectionately. "Fine. I won't." 

~

When Kakashi returned to the spare bedroom, Shisui had curled into a ball and buried himself in blankets. Kakashi lifted one side of the blanket to peek at the omega, only to be greeted by a shivering mess of sweaty skin. 

_ Ah. Cold sweats.  _ Tenzo had always been extra cuddly during this stage, claiming that his bones would hurt from the shivering, and that Kakashi's touch spread warmth through him, stopping the pain. The alpha quickly stripped his shirt off and shoved his way in. "It's okay, Shisui. I'm here." He whispered as he pulled the struggling omega into his arms. The shivering slowed to a stop, and Shisui melted into his embrace. 

"Better?" Kakashi asked quietly, and Shisui nodded with his face on Kakashi's chest. 

"I d-didn't know that you could stop the pain." Shisui commented. Kakashi leaned back to look into his dark eyes. "You've never had alpha assistance before?" 

Shisui shook his head. "N-not allowed in the clan unless you're bonded." 

Kakashi hummed in acknowledgment of the answer, and furrowed his brows as he tightened his grip on the omega. How many heats had Shisui suffered through alone? The Uchiha clan apparently did not value their omegas very highly if they let them suffer like that. 

"You're never going to suffer through another heat like that. I'll make sure of it." Kakashi whispered softly. He had to fake an injury or illness whenever Tenzo's heats would hit, but for Shisui's he would always be granted leave, since they were bonded. Kakashi wondered if he could find a way to be approved for Tenzo's as well. There had to be  _ some  _ way to go about it. Maybe he could just explain the situation to the Hokage. The old man owed him for the whole  _ arranged marriage  _ thing anyway. He made a mental note to confront the older alpha about it after Shisui's heat was over. 

Shisui started becoming restless, and Kakashi recognized it as a sign of another wave starting. He was thankful for all of the experience he had from his relationship with Tenzo, and kissed the top of Shisui's head. 

"It's okay, Sweetheart. Don't try to fight it. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

Kakashi knew how difficult it was to let yourself lose control. It was  _ especially  _ difficult for omegas that were also shinobi. They were trained specifically to remain in control no matter what, and Kakashi often had to ease Tenzo away from fighting himself. Shisui was the same way, still trying to maintain control of himself as his body begged him to let go. 

"I'll keep you safe, Shisui. Just let go." He cooed, running his fingers through sweaty black hair. 

Shisui whined softly, his hands moving erratically over Kakashi's torso as he let himself go. 

Kakashi continued to whisper encouragingly, rubbing Shisui's hot skin. "It's okay, Shisui. I've got you. Such a good little omega." 

_ "Need you, Alpha. Please. _ " Shisui moaned softly, his hips rocking into Kakashi's side as he tried to gain some sort of friction where he desperately needed it. 

A shiver ran down Kakashi's spine, and he growled softly as he worked to remove Shisui's soaked underwear. As soon as the omega was free from his last bit of clothing, Kakashi's fingers found their way back into the wet cavern. 

_ "More… Alpha… need you."  _ Shisui whined, and Kakashi knew he wouldn't deny him. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, needing another confirmation, if only for his own peace of mind. 

Shisui nodded, unable to stop the shifting of his hips or legs as Kakashi removed the rest of his own clothes. 

Shisui was beautiful in sight, smell,  _ and _ sound… so Kakashi was already painfully hard. He wouldn't make Shisui wait. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in as the tight muscle loosened to accommodate his large erection. Kakashi moaned in time with Shisui as he bottomed out, filling the omega to the brim. 

After a short pause to make sure Shisui was fully adjusted, he started thrusting. Shisui was an animal, crying out sharply and dragging his nails down the alpha's back. Kakashi captured those beautiful lips for their first kiss, and the omega kissed him back hungrily. 

_ "Alpha… need your knot."  _ Shisui moaned loudly, removing his mouth from Kakashi's to lick at his bond. Kakashi gasped, the electric sensations overwhelming him as he felt the familiar bulge of his knot start to push through. 

As soon as the extra girth breached the ring of muscle, Shisui came, shooting a new wave of slick down around the knot as his dick shot semen over his stomach. 

"Such a good omega. So, so good." Kakashi cooed, giving one more push to seat his knot fully inside. Kakashi moaned with his release, sweat dripping off of his forehead and onto the omega below him. Shisui's body was limp, but the omega was still awake. Kakashi connected their foreheads, and Shisui was finally able to make eye-contact for more than half a second. 

"I'm sorry." Shisui whispered, and Kakashi frowned. "Don't be. I have permission." The alpha said with a wink. Thankfully, the playful attitude was enough to convince the omega everything was fine. He smiled, and relaxed again to enjoy the afterglow. Kakashi's bond mark hummed happily as they waited for his knot to recede, and both men sat in comfortable silence. 

~

After Shisui was cleaned up and had pants on, Kakashi brought Tenzo into the room. Shisui was much more alert now, just like Tenzo had said. The room smelled heavily of their sex, but Tenzo didn't seem to mind at all. Shisui looked between them both, probably curious about Tenzo's presence in the room. 

"Do you feel up to having a discussion with us?" Tenzo asked softly, smiling at the other omega so he wouldn't worry. Shisui nodded, and Kakashi noticed he was shaking again. He sat on the bed, pulling Shisui forward to nestle between the alpha's legs. Shisui was tense as his back hit Kakashi's chest, but he seemed to relax once Kakashi's arms wrapped around him. Kakashi wondered how long it would take for Shisui to start telling him when he was in pain. Kakashi was able to help  _ so  _ easily… but he wasn't psychic, and didn't always notice the shaking. 

"It's alright, Shisui. I'm here to help you." He whispered softly, laying his head down on the wavy black hair. When Shisui relaxed, Kakashi noticed Tenzo relaxing as well. He had no idea that Tenzo would be so sensitive to Shisui's feelings, and wondered if it was a normal thing, or special to their situation. Perhaps their pre-existing relationship had caused Tenzo to be in sync with his new mate. 

Shisui watched Tenzo curiously. "This doesn't bother you?" He asked slowly, as if he was hesitant to actually receive an answer. 

Tenzo tilted his head, regarding Shisui with those kind eyes that Kakashi loved so much. "No. It doesn't. Before I met you, I was sure that it would. I thought your smell would upset me, and I was sure that  _ any  _ contact between you two would set me on edge. It has ended up being the opposite, really. I can't stand seeing you upset. Just the  _ thought  _ that you might feel lonely or left out brought tears to my eyes last night. I don't know what the hell is happening… but it's definitely not what I was expecting." Tenzo answered honestly. When he was finished, the brunette slid forward until he could reach Shisui's hands with his own. The other omega held them, and Kakashi could see Shisui's thumbs rubbing Tenzo's skin affectionately. 

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Shisui." Kakashi spoke softly. "We wanted to know if you were comfortable with the idea of actually trying to be in a relationship with us. After everything from this morning so far… I'm officially convinced that you will fit right in with us." 

Kakashi felt Shisui's body stiffen in his arms, and Tenzo was quick to add to the proposition. "It's okay if you don't… we will understand completely." He said softly, still holding on to Shisui's hands. 

"I can't believe you guys are offering me this." Shisui finally spoke again. "I just… assumed things would go back to normal after my heat was over." 

"And it's perfectly okay if you want it that way." Kakashi stated matter-of-factly, though deep in his heart he hoped Shisui would accept. 

"No." Shisui answered strongly. "I want to try. I think you're right about us all fitting with each other. I already feel more at home here than I  _ ever  _ expected." 

The raven-haired omega sat for a moment, thinking deeply. "More than I ever did at the Uchiha compound." He said quietly. "They don't… treat omegas very well there." 

Kakashi squeezed him tightly. "Well, I'll take care of you from now on. They won't ever treat you badly again." 

Shisui huffed a laugh. "I believe you. I also believe you are stubborn enough to keep your word. That's good… because the clan likes to meddle. Even if an omega marries outside the clan." 

Kakashi hummed. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you're  _ mine  _ now. They gave you over to  _ me,  _ and I will take care of you. I promise." The alpha answered, burying his face up against the bond mark on Shisui's neck. 

Tenzo made a small involuntary squeaking noise, and Kakashi realized the division of his attention was going to be very important from now on. He removed himself from behind Shisui, instead sitting to his right with his arms held open. Tenzo took the invitation immediately, crawling over and curling into his lap. 

Even at 18, Tenzo was small. Smaller than Shisui, though not by much. Omegas didn't generally grow as large as Alphas, and sometimes Kakashi was happy for that… mainly because Tenzo fit so perfectly in his lap and arms. "I'm sorry, Tenzo. I will need a bit of time to get used to dividing my attention up equally. I love you."

"I love you too." Tenzo replied softly, hiding his face in Kakashi's shoulder. Tenzo was always like this. Whenever he was being needy, he hid away in his embarrassment. It was adorable, really, and the alpha knew part of the embarrassment stemmed from the fact that the omega was a highly trained elite ninja. He had always felt that he shouldn't need that kind of support… even if Kakashi was  _ more  _ than happy to provide it. 

Kakashi struggled to peel Tenzo's face out of his shirt, chuckling softly as he placed a soft kiss on the younger man's lips. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi could see Shisui tugging at the collar of his shirt as his skin grew warm again. Kakashi gave Tenzo a few more kisses, pressing them to random spots on his face as the omega wrinkled his nose. 

"Alright, Tenzo. Go wait in the front room, and I'll be there in a bit." Kakashi cooed softly. Tenzo glanced over to Shisui, who was sweating profusely as he stubbornly left all of his clothes on. He nodded, and climbed out of Kakashi's lap to leave. "I'll start us all something to eat." Tenzo said with a smile as he shut the bedroom door. 

Shisui's clothes were gone in the blink of an eye, and Kakashi was impressed by the omega's insane speed. 

The alpha leaned over the sweaty omega, kissing a trail from his jaw to his belly button. Now that they'd had the important discussions, Kakashi was going to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi wasn't summoned again for two days. Shisui's heat was over, and he was finally able to spend some time in the rest of the house. The alpha gave both of them a goodbye kiss before leaving for Hokage tower. 

Kakashi wasn't thrilled to see Fugaku in the office again, and he paid the man zero attention as he walked in. 

"Ah, Kakashi. We were just discussing your upcoming marriage." The old alpha started. 

"Oh? So how soon can we do that? I'd like to get married as soon as possible." Kakashi asked with a smile. He wanted Shisui away from his clan's jurisdiction quickly. Both of them shot him curious glances, equally confused by his new attitude. 

Kakashi shrugged. "I just really like Shisui. I think he's great." 

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? I've always found him to be quite the handful." 

_ That's because your clan doesn't know how to treat omegas.  _

Kakashi smiled at him, keeping his anger and bitterness under wraps. "It's nothing I can't handle." 

"Hmm. Well, in that case, we could have your wedding as early as Sunday." Fugaku replied. "Do you have a friend picked out to stand up at the altar with you?" 

Kakashi nodded. Sunday was only two days away. They could manage until then. 

"Who is it?" Hiruzen asked curiously. 

"Tenzo, Sir." Kakashi said with a smile. The older man hummed thoughtfully. 

"I see. This will need to be a public affair, and I apologize for that. I know you dislike showing people your face."

Kakashi chuckled a little. "I do… but I think Shisui can cover it for me." 

Fugaku seemed unamused, but Hiruzen let out a small laugh. 

"Alright then. Two days from now, you will be married. I will send word of the time and a detailed note of the event progression." The Hokage replied, before shooting Kakashi a look. "And you  _ will  _ be on time." 

"Tenzo and Shisui will make sure of that, Sir." Kakashi answered smartly. 

"See that they do." Fugaku growled. 

~

Shisui and Tenzo were on the couch watching tv when Kakashi returned. 

"How'd it go?" Tenzo asked as the alpha squeezed his way between the two. 

"Well, we're getting married on Sunday." Kakashi answered casually. The idea wasn't so scary to him anymore, not when it meant getting Shisui away from the Uchiha. 

"Sunday?!" Shisui squeaked, his face going pale. "But that's so  _ soon _ ." 

Kakashi threw an arm over each of their shoulders. "I know it's soon… but it's better that way. I want to get you out from under the control of your clan, so I  _ asked  _ for the wedding to be as soon as possible."

Shisui was quiet for a bit, but Tenzo seemed to understand. Shisui squirmed for a minute, so Kakashi pressed his lips to the bond mark. "It's alright, Shisui. I promised I would take care of you, didn't I?" Kakashi asked, his lips moving against the pale skin. 

Shisui shivered before nodding. 

The alpha smiled. "Getting married is the best way to do that. Don't worry… we're still having a wedding." 

Shisui relaxed. Kakashi hadn't thought about the fact that the omega was thinking they were no longer having an actual wedding. 

"Okay." The younger man replied simply before leaning into his side. 

~

Saturday evening, the three of them were watching a movie when there was a sharp knocking on the door. 

"It's Fugaku." Shisui whispered worriedly.

Kakashi frowned, and moved to answer the door. 

"Hello, Fugaku. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kakashi drawled, standing in the doorway with his usual slouch. 

"I'm here to retrieve Shisui. He is not to stay with you the night before his wedding." Fugaku replied, sounding put upon just because he would have Shisui for one night. "Also, I need to know about the person you will have standing up with you. Tenzo, is it? What is his secondary gender?" 

"He's an omega." Kakashi answered easily, motioning for Shisui to come to the door. 

Fugaku frowned. "How… unusual. I will need to see him." 

Shisui popped up in the doorway, worming his way under Kakashi's arm easily. "Hello, Uncle!" He said with a smile, but Kakashi could tell it was fake. 

"Tenzo." Kakashi called, tilting his head in a silent cue to come to the door as well. Fugaku furrowed his brows as Tenzo stood next to Shisui in the doorway. 

"Oh. You're Tenzo? What a coincidence that you were already here." The older alpha drawled. 

"He's  _ my _ friend too." Shisui replied. "We were watching a movie." 

Fugaku activated his sharingan and looked Tenzo up and down. The younger omega played with his hands nervously, and Fugaku switched to Kakashi when he was satisfied. "I will have clothes sent over for both of you in the morning. I trust you can deliver Tenzo his clothes?" 

_ Ah. He was memorizing our sizes.  _

"Yes. I can do that." Kakashi asked. "Are you sure Shisui can't just stay here?" 

The omega stiffened under his arm, and Kakashi tried his best to help him relax without words. 

"I'm afraid not. Tradition, and all." Fugaku drawled, seemingly disappointed that Shisui couldn't remain here as well. 

Kakashi turned to his mate, holding him flush up against his body. Shisui turned those big black eyes on his, and the alpha offered him a small smile. "I'll miss you." 

Shisui smiled back, his eyes misting up a bit. "I'll miss you too." 

Kakashi leaned down to capture Shisui's lips, kissing him deeply through the mask, even as the clan leader waited on his doorstep. He didn't care. He wanted Shisui to remember that there  _ were  _ people that cared about him. Before he pulled away completely, he gave an open mouthed kiss to their bond mark. "I'll see you again before you know it." He replied with a smile as he released the omega from his arms. 

Before Shisui left with Fugaku, he surprised Tenzo with a large hug. "See you tomorrow, Tenzo." The omega spoke shakily. 

"Tomorrow." Tenzo confirmed with a soft smile as Fugaku led Shisui away. 

While Kakashi wasn't  _ entirely  _ sure what sort of things went on in the Uchiha compound, he knew that omegas were looked down upon and treated like secondary citizens. He hoped that they wouldn't give Shisui a hard time, and that he would make it through the night without getting too upset. 

As soon as the door was shut, Tenzo was shaking in his arms. "Is Shisui going to be okay?" He asked quietly, clutching Kakashi's shirt tightly. 

"He's going to be fine, Tenzo. It's only for one night." Kakashi cooed, rocking the omega gently. 

~

It was early morning when Itachi knocked on the door. The younger alpha carried two white boxes, and Kakashi invited him in. 

"Good morning, Captain." Itachi spoke confidently. 

Kakashi rubbed his eyes, and had to stop himself from reaching for Tenzo when the omega walked into the room. 

"Oh. Tenzo is  _ here _ . I didn't realize you two would still be so close." Itachi commented, eyeing both of them. 

Kakashi sighed. He should have known that Itachi was aware of their relationship. It's not like they had tried very hard to hide it. "Itachi… please don't mention this to Fugaku." 

"Of course not. This is  _ your _ business. But am I to assume you will be keeping this from Shisui? That I will not do." Itachi replied coolly. 

"Shisui knows that Tenzo is here. We have an… unusual relationship. I'm staying with Tenzo. But I'm also with Shisui." Kakashi answered, thankful for the mask that was hiding his bright blush. 

Itachi regarded him for a moment, clearly debating the truth in his mind. The young alpha apparently decided his captain wouldn't lie about that, and nodded. "Alright. There is a suit for you, and a kimono for Tenzo. Also, your itinerary is in the box with your suit."

"I have to wear a kimono?" Tenzo squeaked, his face going red in a blush. "Why can't I just wear a suit?" 

"It is customary for omegas to wear kimonos, regardless of where they stand in the wedding party. You standing by the captain's side instead of Shisui's only changes the color of your clothing… not the style." Itachi explained calmly. "I'm surprised my father agreed to have an omega standing up there at all, honestly." 

Kakashi frowned. "I wouldn't have allowed them to keep Tenzo from standing with me." 

Itachi nodded. "I believe that. I must be going. I need to help Shisui get ready." 

"Take care of him." Kakashi pleaded quietly. Itachi paused in his departure. "Of course." He replied before disappearing. 

Kakashi wondered why Itachi had never helped Shisui. You didn't have to have  _ sex  _ with an omega to help. They were high-strung by nature, and needed the comfort and support of an alpha, especially around their heats. From the sounds of it, Shisui had been  _ living with them _ . Maybe Fugaku had forbidden it. 

Looking at the itinerary, Kakashi understood why Itachi had shown up at 6 in the morning. They were getting married at noon. Kakashi pulled out the red and black suit, rolling his eyes at the typical Uchiha color combination, but thankful they had included a black silk mask for his face. 

Tenzo gulped loudly as he pulled out the silky black kimono from the second box. "I've never worn a kimono." He commented, his eyes widening when the fabric suddenly stopped. It was a shortened one, since it was summer, and Kakashi wished he wasn't going to be stuffed into a black suit. 

Since Kakashi was supposed to be at the compound no later than 11, he started to help Tenzo get dressed at 10. They had already showered, had sex, and ate their breakfast. 

The kimono was beautiful, with an intricate red flower pattern and a red obi. Tenzo's muscular legs looked wonderful in it, Kakashi mused as he helped Tenzo into the black sandals. Once the entire outfit was complete, Kakashi had to give the Uchiha credit. Tenzo looked absolutely  _ breathtaking,  _ and it fit him perfectly. 

Tenzo blushed and shied away under Kakashi's gaze. "Well? How does it look?" 

Kakashi stepped forward, placing a hand on each hip carefully. "You look beautiful." The alpha said with a smile as he kissed the omega's forehead. "If they don't let you keep this… I'm buying you  _ several _ to keep around the house." He said with a small growl. He wanted to take Tenzo right there. He wanted to drop the younger man to the floor and rub Tenzo through that silky fabric that clung to him in all the right places. The older man barely managed to hold himself in check.

"Does it really look that good?" Tenzo replied sheepishly. The alpha leaned in with a predatory smile to whisper in his ear. "If you are allowed to keep this, I'm going to  _ ravage  _ you in it." 

Tenzo shivered, rubbing his face on Kakashi's. "W-we should get your suit on. It's almost time to go." 

When Kakashi put the red dress shirt on, he was amazed at how nicely it fit. Measuring someone with the sharingan was not something he had considered before, and he made a mental note to ask Shisui about it. Tenzo was watching him as he put the suit-jacket on over the shirt, his eyes glazed over with need. "Does it look  _ that  _ good?" Kakashi asked with a smirk. 

Tenzo stood. "I need to go to the other room to calm myself, I think. If you can keep that suit... I want you to fuck me in it." He replied, the unusual vulgarness in his tone sending a bolt of  _ want  _ straight to the alpha's groin. 

He swallowed, trying to contain himself. "Yes… you'd better go calm down while I finish getting dressed." 

~

Tenzo and Kakashi managed to body flicker to the Uchiha gates right at 11. Itachi was waiting for them, wearing a suit of his own. His suit, however, was mainly white, with a red undershirt and black accents. Kakashi was  _ really  _ interested in seeing Shisui's kimono. 

"This way, Captain." Itachi spoke politely, leading the duo to his family home. 

"I'm guessing I don't get to go see Shisui?" Kakashi asked, looking around as they entered the house. 

"No. You don't." Fugaku interrupted, his tone never seeming to sound like anything other than dead serious. 

"Can  _ I  _ go see him?" Tenzo asked timidly as Fugaku regarded him. The older alpha didn't seem too fond of Tenzo addressing him so casually, and Kakashi had to stop his hackles from rising. Itachi came to the rescue quickly. 

"Yes… that shouldn't be a problem. You are his friend, after all. Right, Father?" Itachi answered, looking to Fugaku expectantly. 

Shisui had told Kakashi of Fugaku's lack of impartiality when it came to Itachi. The young boy was the clan favorite, and that was clear in the way Fugaku's face softened the smallest amount. "I suppose that wouldn't be a problem." 

Before Itachi left with Tenzo, the younger alpha whispered to his father. "Tenzo is my teammate. Please treat him with kindness." 

If Kakashi's ears weren't so sensitive, he wouldn't have heard it. Fugaku bristled, but nodded at his son before the two left. 

~

Tenzo followed Itachi quietly, grateful that his younger teammate had stepped in when he had. The omega hadn't felt like a lower class citizen since he had left the foundation, and he wasn't enjoying the atmosphere here. 

"I apologize for my father… he is a bit…  _ old fashioned. _ " Itachi spoke softly. Tenzo had always gotten along with Itachi. The younger boy had always been so kind, even if others didn't understand his silence. Tenzo did, because he was the same way. He only spoke around people he was comfortable with, and that list was very small. 

Itachi stopped in front of a seemingly random door and knocked lightly. A small "come in" rang from the other side, and the two entered. Shisui was sitting in front of a mirror, his arms bracketed around his head as he laid his face on the table attached to it. Loneliness radiated through his scent, and Tenzo felt his body tensing. Shisui turned his head, and brightened immediately upon seeing Tenzo. "Oh, thank kami." He muttered as he moved to Tenzo's side. Shisui looked absolutely gorgeous. His kimono was similar to Tenzo's, but where his was black, Shisui's was bright white. His obi was red, and the red flowers were just as pretty. The white silk made his dark eyes and hair stand out, and Tenzo was in awe as the older omega wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here." 

Tenzo noticed Shisui was shaking, and he wondered why Itachi hadn't comforted him at all. His father wasn't here… so why not? He shot a glance at his younger teammate, who shrugged. "If Fugaku were to smell me on him, the punishment would be severe." 

Shisui clung to him, and Tenzo released some calming scent into the air. He wasn't even sure it would work on another omega. He had only used it for Kakashi. 

Shockingly, Shisui seemed to melt into the hug, his rigid body relaxing against Tenzo's. "You look wonderful, Tenzo." Shisui whispered into his ear, and Tenzo easily returned the compliment. 

"I didn't expect you two to be so close." Itachi commented curiously. Tenzo hadn't quite understood it either. He felt the same attachment to Shisui that he had always felt for Kakashi. It didn't make sense. Tenzo had always considered Kakashi to be his alpha… but he was bonded to Shisui. Shouldn't his feelings have tapered off when the bond was cemented? 

"I think that Tenzo and Kakashi had formed an  _ emotional _ bond, and part of that comes through the bond Kakashi and I share." Shisui answered, pulling away just enough to look at his cousin. 

"An emotional bond?" Itachi asked. 

Shisui chuckled, nuzzling into Tenzo's neck. He was shocked to find that Shisui's closer contact didn't make him uncomfortable. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. 

"Yes. Since Kakashi wasn't raised in a clan that is fifty years behind the times, he was present to help Tenzo  _ emotionally.  _ They bonded in that way, and their connection isn't much different than mine and Kakashi's. Since I am now  _ physically  _ bonded to him, I share in his emotional bonds. That means that Tenzo and I share a bond as well." Shisui explained calmly before placing a soft kiss to Tenzo's neck. 

"I've never heard of an emotional bond." Itachi mused quietly. 

"Most people haven't." Shisui replied. "By the time an emotional bond would have formed, most alpha and omega pairs would have already formed a physical bond. The only reason Kakashi and Tenzo  _ didn't _ was because of Tenzo's Anbu status. There aren't a lot of omegas in Anbu… so I doubt a lot of other couples find a need to wait that long to bond." 

"Where did you learn that?" Tenzo asked quietly, happy to finally have an answer for what had been going on. 

Shisui smiled at him. "Well, since I am an omega, my clan does not allow me to roam freely when I am not on missions. I am allowed to train, and I am allowed to read. I read it in a book that I had obtained from my Sensei. Not a lot of books here at the compound have information about omegas." 

Tenzo nodded, and looked to the clock. "I'd better get back. I need to stand with Kakashi." Shisui nodded, and kissed the younger boy on the forehead. "Okay. I'll see you out there." 

~

Kakashi was still waiting in the room when Tenzo returned. He had felt a bit antsy, and was happy to have one of his omegas back in his arms. Tenzo excitedly explained the emotional bond they had, and Kakashi was happy to finally have answers. Apparently, he should've just asked Shisui about it from the beginning. He was also happy to hear that Tenzo had been able to comfort the other omega. Kakashi had worried about Shisui all night, and was ready for this to be over so he could carry the 19 year old home. 

Five minutes before noon, Kakashi and Tenzo stood up at the altar. The location for the wedding was outside in a park style area. It appeared to be a location dedicated to weddings, and it was beautiful. Kakashi noticed a large amount of Konoha citizens, and many of his peers. Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in the front row, along with Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, and Gai. He saw them eyeing Tenzo, and hoped none of them would be too bitter that he was the one standing up here with him. After all, they had only seen Tenzo a couple times, and didn't understand the scope of their connection. Gai flashed him a bright smile and his signature thumbs-up, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Gai had always been a character, and Kakashi hadn't been the least bit surprised when he had bonded with Anko Mitarashi. 

He was surprised that the Hokage had managed to round up most of the people who knew him, and many others that were just there to represent the village. This was, after all, a political marriage. He wondered what his friends thought about it. They hadn't even  _ met  _ the omega he was bonded to. 

As if reading his thoughts, Asuma rose from his seat to whisper in Kakashi's ear. "Are you alright? We only heard yesterday, and didn't get a chance to visit. I yelled at my father for making you do this, but he insists he had no choice." 

Kakashi offered him a nervous eye-smile. "I'm fine, Asuma. Thank you. Shisui is great, honestly. But I'll be happy when the wedding part is over."

Asuma had never been this close to Tenzo, and Kakashi could see his nostrils flaring. He turned his head to frown at Tenzo, who shrank under the scrutiny. "You smell like Kakashi." The other alpha mumbled. 

As supportive as his friend was at times, he was also extremely judgemental. He wouldn't take too kindly if he thought Kakashi was breaking the sanctity of his bond. 

"I'll explain everything later, Asuma. Don't jump to any conclusions yet, please." Kakashi pleaded. He was afraid the other alpha would try to argue, but apparently the copy-ninja asking him nicely for the first time in his life was enough. He nodded, and returned to his seat quickly. 

Kakashi leaned in a little closer to Tenzo (though not close enough to look intimate) and whispered to him. "It's okay, Tenzo. This will be over soon. I'm here." 

Tenzo relaxed visibly, utilizing his Anbu training to wipe the emotions off of his face. He gave a small nod, and Kakashi's eye flicked to Asuma, who was watching their interaction intently. 

Finally, the music started, and Itachi walked Shisui up to the altar before standing next to him. The omega was beautiful, and Kakashi was in awe. The lighter colors looked fantastic on him, and made his dark eyes pop. Shisui was blushing as Kakashi watched him, and the alpha couldn't help but smile at him. 

As clan head, Fugaku officiated. He put on a smile, but it was obviously fake, and Shisui didn't seem the slightest bit comfortable around the older man. Kakashi held the omega's hands, rubbing across the pale skin with his thumbs to try to ease some of the discomfort. Tenzo shifted restlessly, and Kakashi knew it was Shisui's nerves causing it. He wondered what Asuma thought, watching the other omega twitch as Kakashi got married. 

Fugaku spoke quickly and efficiently, cutting through the formalities until they got to the physical part of the ceremony. Kakashi leaned in first, re-breaking the skin on Shisui's neck as the alpha, and Shisui bit down on Kakashi's neck second, as his omega. Kakashi managed to keep people from seeing his face, though he could see several crowd members leaning over, trying to see around Shisui. Finally, Kakashi reached up to his neck, dipping his finger into his own blood, and signed his name on the marriage form next to Shisui's.

Kakashi took a deep breath. This was it. Marriage was  _ final.  _ Once you signed your name in blood, there was no turning back. It was the main reason why everyone bonded  _ before  _ getting married. If you weren't truly compatible with someone, the bond would heal itself over. Getting married before a bond was risky, and Kakashi was happy that he was at least sure of his bond with Shisui. 

Afterwards, was the celebration. There was music, games, and probably hundreds of Uchiha children running about. It appeared that the entire clan had come out to witness the event. 

Kakashi found the Hokage easily, and the old man asked for a moment alone with him.  _ Perfect.  _

Once they were out of sight, the older alpha started speaking. "I have given you and Shisui both two weeks off. Though Shisui won't need it as much, seeing as how bonded omegas from the Uchiha clan are not allowed to take long-term missions."

"About that, Sir. I was hoping you could extend those two weeks off to Tenzo as well." Kakashi asked politely, hiding a bright blush behind the mask. 

"To Tenzo? What would prompt you to ask that of me?" The elder asked, eyeing Kakashi curiously. 

"Tenzo and I… formed an emotional bond before Shisui and I bonded." Kakashi admitted sheepishly. 

True to his title, the professor was knowledgeable on the subject. "And now Shisui feels the same attachment to the other omega that you do?" 

"Yes, Sir." Kakashi answered quickly. 

"It takes quite some time to form an emotional bond. How long have you two been involved?" Hiruzen drawled. 

"We've been dating for two years, but we've been close for a lot longer than that. We were always there for each other once he transferred." Kakashi answered honestly. 

"Ah yes… once you begged me to rescue him from Danzo, I was certain you two would end up bonded. I suppose I wasn't that far off track." He replied. 

Kakashi huffed a laugh. "No, you weren't. We uh… haven't mentioned it to Shisui's clan. I'm not sure how they would feel about something like that. I figured we'd at least wait until they couldn't change their minds." 

Hiruzen smiled softly. "Wise plan, indeed. I will grant Tenzo with the same time off that you have received. Now, go enjoy the celebration before Fugaku starts to think that we are plotting." 

"Yes, Sir." Kakashi said with a smile, and walked back to the party. It wasn't long before Asuma ambushed him. 

"So, what's going on?" He pried, Kurenai standing dutifully by his side. Kakashi glanced out to the wooden pavilion, where Shisui and Tenzo were dancing together. He had no doubts that Shisui probably had to drag the younger omega out there. 

Asuma looked at them too, curious at their closeness. 

"Well, I'm dating both of them. I'm not cheating on my bond because I already had an emotional bond with Tenzo previously. As you can see, they are both very attached to each other as well." Kakashi answered, hoping Asuma wouldn't make a big deal out of it. 

"So… your new mate is fully aware of this?" Asuma asked slowly. 

Kakashi smiled as Shisui and Tenzo finally noticed his return and made their way through the crowd. 

"Ask him yourself." Kakashi said with a smile as Shisui led Tenzo over with their hands connected. 

"Hello, Husband." Shisui said enthusiastically as Kakashi flung an arm around his shoulder. 

"Hello, Husband." Kakashi greeted him happily as he placed a masked kiss to his cheek. Shisui hadn't released Tenzo's hand, and it was clear that Asuma had noticed. The other alpha watched Tenzo again, and the younger omega was uncomfortable.  _ Again.  _

"So… you two are good friends, huh?" Asuma asked, his suspicion laced heavily into his tone. Kakashi didn't like his approach. He didn't like the way he talked to the omegas he didn't even know, as if they had committed a crime or something. 

Neither of them answered. Shisui had been trained from the time he was born not to talk back to an alpha, and that he shouldn't speak out of turn. Tenzo had grown up in an omega hating organization, and had learned the same thing earlier on. Neither of them were capable of answering a question that was so obviously a trap to them. He felt Shisui tense under his arm. 

Asuma frowned at them, and Kakashi jumped in. 

"Asuma wanted to hear about our relationship, is all. He is friendly under the rough exterior, I promise." Kakashi said calmly, rubbing Shisui's shoulder. "It's okay. You can tell him the truth now." 

Shisui relaxed, and sighed softly as he leaned on Kakashi bodily. "We're in a three person relationship." He said with a smile. 

As if to prove his point, Shisui removed himself from Kakashi's arm to hug Tenzo intimately. 

Asuma's eyebrows rose. "Oh. I apologize for my rude behavior, I really shouldn't have talked to you that way, and I'm sorry." He replied with a smile, clearly trying to make up for upsetting both of them. 

"Shisui." Fugaku whispered violently, shooing Asuma and Kurenai away rudely as he walked up with his wife. Shisui's body stiffened up at the tone, and Kakashi placed a soft palm to his lower back. 

"Would you explain to me  _ why  _ you are hanging all over this… this  _ omega _ ?" Fugaku growled venomously, gesturing to Tenzo like he was a piece of trash. 

"Remove yourself from my nephew's presence." He spoke through clenched teeth before anyone had a chance to answer. Tenzo shrunk away from Shisui's arms, curling in on himself as he stood there helpless. Kakashi moved to stand between them, blocking Tenzo from the alpha's sight as a low growl escaped his throat. 

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him, and his wife backed up a couple steps. 

"Uncle." Shisui spoke softly, moving up to Kakashi's side.  _ "Do not  _ speak to Tenzo that way. He is our  _ boyfriend _ ." 

Kakashi was a little caught off guard by Shisui calling Tenzo his boyfriend, but continued to stare down the clan head. 

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" He snarled, and Kakashi felt Tenzo's hands grip the back of his shirt. Sometimes it was astonishing to him, how different Tenzo was outside of missions as opposed to on them. The younger boy was a killer. He had sliced through countless alphas in Konoha's name… yet couldn't manage to hold his ground when one was angry in the village. It was like a switch flipped in his head between work mode, and life mode. 

"I mean that since you  _ forced  _ this upon Kakashi without even  _ asking _ him, his emotional bond with Tenzo is now shared with me. We all have a bond, and you need to respect that, or so help me… I'll place you under a genjutsu you'll  _ never  _ get out of." Shisui said strongly, holding Kakashi's hand tightly. He was proud of Shisui. Never in a thousand years did he think that the omega would be able to stand up to the head of his clan. Perhaps his new bond with Tenzo was strong enough to overcome years of brainwashing. 

Tenzo let go of Kakashi's shirt, and took up the space under Kakashi's other arm. The alpha smiled down at him, despite the tense situation, and planted a masked kiss on his lips. 

Fugaku was insulted, angry, and appalled. He watched them with his jaw dropped, but said nothing. Perhaps he understood that Shisui wasn't bluffing.

"Is there a problem, Fugaku?" The Hokage asked, walking up from the side with Itachi. The younger alpha looked over the situation before setting his sights on his father. "I see you have been informed of Shisui's new relationship. It's wonderful, isn't it? Shisui is bonded to  _ two  _ prominent Konoha shinobi, instead of just one." 

Fugaku eyed Tenzo doubtfully. " _ Prominent _ shinobi?"

Itachi smiled. "Ah yes, the only wood style user in existence is certainly a fine shinobi. I've seen his tactical prowess myself. Congratulations, Shisui." 

Kakashi had never been more thankful for Itachi's support. Fugaku thought about the information, and relaxed his stance enough that his wife felt comfortable enough to come back. "No, Hiruzen. Everything is fine." He mumbled before stalking off. 

Kakashi went to work. Both of his omegas were now shaking, so he wrapped an arm around each of them. "It's okay. He's gone now. It's over." He cooed as he flooded the air with his calming scent. Two noses pressed up against his throat, and he had to bite back a laugh at the feeling. 

"Thank you, Itachi." Kakashi spoke meaningfully. 

"Of course, Captain." The younger boy said with a nod, before leaving after his father. 

"Lord third, thank you for coming to our aid." He said politely, still holding his omegas closely. 

"Of course, my boy. Now, go home and enjoy your time off.  _ All _ of you." Hiruzen said, giving a meaningful nod to Tenzo. 

~

Shisui teleported the three of them effortlessly, even managing to slip them in through the wards on Kakashi's apartment that he wasn't keyed in for. The alpha was impressed. 

As soon as he was past that, though, he was looking at two  _ very  _ attractive omegas in  _ very  _ sexy kimonos. 

Tenzo was closest, and wasn't even slightly prepared when Kakashi took him down to the ground. The alpha was already between his legs, grinding them together as he kissed around Tenzo's collarbone. 

The rush got to Tenzo quickly. The omega was already moaning, and Kakashi could smell the wetness between his legs. 

Shisui started walking away awkwardly, attempting to give the two some privacy. 

_ That wouldn't do.  _

Kakashi was up off the floor in an instant, picking Shisui up bridal style before he could escape. "And  _ where  _ do you think you're going?" Kakashi purred in his ear. "It's our honeymoon… we should celebrate." 

Shisui shuddered, the skin on his neck prickling up with goosebumps as Tenzo moved past them to open the door to the master bedroom. Kakashi carried his new husband into the room, tossing him on the bed and swooping down over him. Tenzo was behind him, trying to undo the buttons on Kakashi's suit jacket. Once that was gone, he was left in the tight fitting red shirt that he knew Tenzo was drooling over. Shisui had the same reaction, running his nimble fingers over the muscles under the silk with his mouth hanging open. 

Kakashi reached under the white kimono, ripping away the underwear Shisui had on underneath. The older omega gasped, attempting to sit up only for Tenzo to push him back down. The brunette moved above Shisui's head, using his arms to weigh Shisui's down as he leaned over to kiss the other omega's pale lips. Kakashi hadn't seen them kiss before, but was thankful that Tenzo was getting caught up in the moment and the heat of the bond. 

Shisui's legs squirmed as he kissed Tenzo, new slick rushing out and his erection slowly lifting the kimono. Kakashi licked his lips, and lifted the end up the silky fabric over the throbbing member. The alpha settled down between the omega's legs, using a finger to tease at the wet opening of his ass. Shisui's hips jumped, his body aching for the attention. Tenzo was still kissing him, switching between his lips and along his jaw. 

Kakashi plunged the finger inside, shivering at the wonderful warmth and tightness that Shisui offered. The omega cried out, but was unable to move too much with Tenzo holding his arms and Kakashi using his free hand to hold his hips down. 

Shisui was sweaty, and desperately trying to fuck himself on Kakashi's finger. The alpha took mercy on him and added another one, increasing his pace as the quivering hole grew wetter by the minute. 

_ "Alpha, please! Fuck me, please."  _ Shisui begged, and Kakashi was powerless to resist. He pulled his fingers out, and yanked his dress pants down just far enough. He threw Shisui's legs over his shoulder, lined up, and pushed his massive erection all the way in. Shisui's ass swallowed him greedily, and the omega screamed in pleasure. 

Kakashi thrust quickly, the silky white fabric bunching around Shisui's thighs as he bent the omega in half. Tenzo kept his hold on him, surprising the alpha a bit with his eagerness to be involved. More shocking, however, was when Tenzo pushed the kimono down Shisui's shoulder and bit violently into the omega's neck, opposite of their bond mark. It wasn't on the gland, and it would heal over… but the action was still significant. Tenzo was claiming Shisui, as much as an omega could claim another, and by the sounds of Shisui's screams... he loved it. The omega tightened around Kakashi's dick as he came suddenly, his orgasm so powerful that the streams of white just barely missed his own chin. Kakashi continued to thrust, his own release overtaking him as he filled Shisui with his seed. He wouldn't knot him. Not this time. If he didn't allow his knot through, he could go a second round immediately. Tenzo was well aware of this fact, and released Shisui's boneless arms to remove his own underwear as soon as the alpha pulled out. 

Kakashi sat back on his ankles as Tenzo crawled over to him, the sexy omega watching him with those big brown eyes as he went. Kakashi remained still as Tenzo climbed into his lap, the younger man's legs framing his own as the kimono was lifted out of the way. 

Tenzo was kissing Kakashi as he sank himself down, impaling his ass on the still rock solid dick beneath him. Kakashi groaned loudly, his hands gripping Tenzo's waist as the omega wasted no time fucking himself on Kakashi's lap. Shisui watched lazily from the side, clearly enjoying the view as he relaxed in his afterglow. 

Tenzo could do little more than moan as Kakashi met his thrusts, and the alpha had to focus to keep from ripping the kimono with his fingers. 

Tenzo quickly undid the first two buttons of the dress shirt, leaning forward to kiss the newly revealed skin and nibble on his neck. 

Kakashi lost control, not thinking clearly as his senses were overloaded and he found himself biting into Tenzo's scent gland. The omega screamed, his ass tightening with the pleasure and pain he was feeling. 

He didn't know if it would work. He didn't  _ care _ . All he knew was that the little voice that always remained in the back of his mind was shouting " _ Mine! Mine!"  _ as he bit down, licking up Tenzo's blood and hoping he wouldn't stain the dress. 

The omega eyed Kakashi's gland, where Shisui had already claimed him. A streak of insanity hit the alpha as he growled.  _ "Try it. Bite me." _

Tenzo would never disobey an order, even when Kakashi was busy fucking up into him so wonderfully, and the sound of their skin slapping together almost covered up the command. The younger man moaned loudly, his alpha's commanding voice pushing him closer to the edge. 

Tenzo leaned in and bit down. Where exactly in reference to Shisui's mark, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that the same warm feeling that Shisui's bond had caused spread throughout his body as he cried out. Tenzo came with his teeth still buried in Kakashi's skin, his erection just sticking out enough to shoot his load all over the fancy dress shirt covering the alpha's stomach. 

Kakashi couldn't hold it back this time, and pushed his knot through the tight opening. One, two, three thrusts and it was fully seated inside, spraying his seed deep in Tenzo's body. 

When the haze of his orgasm wore off, Tenzo was blinking silently, looking at Kakashi's scent gland. 

Shisui was now sitting up, his eyes trained on the same spot that Tenzo's was. 

"I'm sorry, Tenzo." Kakashi apologized quietly. "I don't know why I thought it was okay to do that." 

After all, it was just a giant tease for the other omega. It wouldn't work. It  _ couldn't  _ work… not with Shisui's bond already taking up residence in his body. He just gave Tenzo a taste of something they couldn't have, and he felt terrible. 

"Kakashi." Shisui spoke seriously. The alpha looked to meet the previously black eyes of his omega, now reddened by the sharingan. 

"I think… I think it worked." The Uchiha commented, following the trail of his chakra network with his eyes. 

Kakashi's jaw dropped, and Tenzo looked like he might just pass out from shock. 

"Not only did I  _ feel  _ it working, but I'm fairly certain I can  _ see  _ it working its way through your system." Shisui mused. "I can feel my bond with Tenzo much more strongly than I could before. This is… this is  _ amazing _ ." 

Shisui's enthusiastic reaction helped calm Kakashi down a bit, and he realized Tenzo hadn't said a thing. The omega was still just staring at his neck. "Tenzo?"

When Tenzo finally came back to reality, he shifted, causing both of them to hiss as he jostled the knot still inside of him. "Sorry." He spoke sheepishly, as he reached up to touch the new mark on his neck. "I can't believe that  _ actually  _ worked." 

Kakashi couldn't believe it either. He had never heard of a double bond before. He  _ knew for a fact _ that omegas couldn't bond. That was made clear by the large amount of omegas who tried to work around their biology to mate with each other. It  _ never _ worked, and plenty of hearts were broken in the process. 

The first example that came to mind was Izumo and Kotetsu. Both omegas. Both  _ clearly  _ in love with each other. But… they couldn't bond, despite the constant stream of marks left on each other, and they couldn't mate. It took a couple years, but eventually Izumo bonded with Aoba, and Kotetsu with Iruka. 

Logically, Kakashi knew that in order for Tenzo's bond to have worked, Shisui's bond would have to accept it. Shisui's bond was the barrier in Kakashi's system that kept other omegas from trying to claim him. He had known this to be true after Orochimaru defected. His mate had tried to find a new omega, but they could not manage to bond. Orochimaru's mark always burned and fought off the other. 

It had to be the emotional bond. That had to be the key. The order of events would need to be perfect, and they had gotten lucky. 

They had all been silent for a while. Kakashi knew they should be celebrating Tenzo's new bond, and leaned forward to kiss the omega passionately. Both of his bond marks hummed, pulsing a wonderful heat through his system as his knot finally receded. 

Once Tenzo climbed out of his lap, Kakashi crumbled backwards onto the sheets, breathing heavily. He was exhausted. He was going to need to work on his stamina if he was going to keep up with  _ two  _ omegas. 

The alpha was hot, sweaty, and tired, but it still felt wonderful when Shisui and Tenzo crawled up next to him, one on each side. 

~

It was another three days before they left the house, and even then, it was only because there was no food, and Tenzo needed to retrieve his plants. They walked through the market district lazily, with Kakashi alternating holding hands with whoever  _ wasn't  _ looking through each particular stall. Shisui spent a large amount of time looking at peppers, and picked out an alarming amount of vegetables that looked extra spicy. Tenzo ended up picking out a lot of fruits and an assortment of nuts, and Kakashi picked out a small assortment of fish and chicken for dinners. The alpha paid for all of it. He didn't  _ have  _ to… but his inner alpha enjoyed providing for his sweet omegas. Many people stared, especially when they went into the Uchiha district to pick up some of Shisui's special hot sauce. Kakashi didn't care. 

It took three trips to get all of Tenzo's plants into Kakashi's apartment. When they were done, Shisui and Kakashi cuddled on the couch while Tenzo ran around, rearranging the new additions to get the exact amount of light that they needed. It was cute how passionate Tenzo was about them, and the alpha made sure to tell him that once the omega was finally satisfied. 

Hours later, when Kakashi was laying in bed, sandwiched between Tenzo and Shisui, all he could do was smile. His heart was full.

As it turns out, Kakashi's arranged marriage was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!


End file.
